


SUFFOCATING

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: Title: SUFFOCATINGSummary: 最终，夜翼被带到了他身边。而他知道这是迟早的结果。Rating: NC-17Pairing: DamiDickWarning: ABO，Alpha!Damian，Beta!Dick，为免剧透这里不会详细列举警告内容，但总之慎入慎入慎入。Note1: ABO有二设，即除AO外，AB，BB和BO也可有标记关系。各种性别是一出生就有分化的，但需要够一定年龄信息素才足够鲜明。Note2: 并非美好的未来背景。与异教徒一战后Damian被利维亚坦复活并抹除了相关蝙蝠家的记忆，未来的几年中亦成为了他们的新首领。





	

Part One

 

感应门开启的声音横过空气。迪克从浅眠的状态撑起身体看到那个高昂的黑色身影踱步向这里。

他警惕地坐起身，而床头的暖色夜灯自动开启。迪克从它们之下看着那张熟悉又陌生的面孔，琢磨着对方嘴边淡漠的笑意。

“你似乎恢复得不错。”

年轻的首领穿着普通的黑色衣裤站在迪克面前打量。

“一个月后你终于开始打算审问些什么了？”

“没必要。”另一人却说。“我不认为你还能交出什么有价值的消息。”

像是在暗示他已经掌控了所有情况——审讯夜翼成了多此一举的一环。迪克吞咽着，不知是愤怒还是为此恐惧的火焰灼燃着他的喉咙。

对方坐了下来，影子将迪克埋入床铺的背景里。夜翼的右臂仍有恢复中的伤口，绷带藏进灰色的衣袖中。那些治疗师去除了大部分迪克身上的伤疤，尽管愈合速度提升了很多，那些几乎致命的伤害依然需要一定时间。

他脱离了曾经的生命危险。但迪克看起来倔强又单薄，达米安知道他的进食量一般，有时甚至吃得更少。如果他的体重继续下减，夜翼会面临强行注射营养剂的麻烦。

他伸手去触碰对方垂下的刘海，那些黑色的发丝柔软又温顺。达米安的手指向下划至年长者的脖颈，他用拇指微微抚摩着喉咙处的皮肤，动脉的跳动和生命的温热传递给他，只要用点力气他就可以让这个沉默又坚韧的灵魂永远闭上眼睛。

达米安的手掠过腰部，抚上那双稍开的腿，接着慢慢向温暖的内侧探去。

“不。”

迪克向另一旁转身阻断了对方的动作。他违逆着达米安的意图，尽管深知自己是个毫无主权的囚犯。Beta在年轻男人的目光下将自己的身体收紧。

那个英俊又令迪克感到陌生的刺客首领注视他的小动作，被俘虏的夜翼不去理会身上灼热的视线。他的心脏在加速跳动，多种负面的情绪聚集在一起自他胸腔里闷沉地沸腾。他甚至不知道自己是否有想过未来会有一天他与一人将只剩下把对方看做不同性别上的肉体关系。仿佛那是自从逃离死亡边缘——自从来到这里后迪克身上最后的价值。

年轻强大的Alpha挡住了夜灯最后照在他身上的光影，迪克觉醒的反抗被孔武有力的手轻易锁住。有那么一秒钟迪克真的憎恨相关如今发生的一切——大多数时候它们都被懊悔和痛苦掩埋。当背后的身体覆上他，令肺部痉挛的难过几近使他感到呼吸困难，而恐惧亦真正从骨髓深处涌出。

“不——”

他又一次说道，迪克试图摇头，无法确保他的声线毫不颤动。Alpha的气息环绕他，充斥他，迪克挣扎着，他的衣服被从身后扯开至一个方便的地步。达米安单手将他逃离的动作按了回来。

“停下，不要做这些——”他继续道，迪克闭上眼睛并咬紧了牙齿，Alpha不容反驳地舔舐他后颈裸露的皮肤，然后是Beta敏感的腺体。

迪克近乎想呜咽，为一直以来储蓄的所有压抑和失真般的恐慌。

“达米安，”终于他呼唤道，无法确定他是否在恳求，“达米安，”

刺客首领听见了这些，而他感觉这更像是在呼喊另外一人。愠怒踱过他的眼神，夜翼的肢体被牢牢禁锢在下方，年长者的身体尚没有因Alpha的挑拨出现什么反应。毫无疑问除Beta本身受限的体质外他的精神状态亦影响到了这些。

但一切都不妨碍。

他们有的是时间磨合。迪克的呼吸稍快了一点，年轻男人从他的背后确认这名Beta已经慢慢有了状态。夜翼试着移动被抓按在前方的手腕，可它们就如同融入了固化的钢铁。

最终他变得沉默而不振。迪克的侧脸保持陷入床铺，青年吞咽着，眼睛瞥向落地窗强化过的玻璃外的树影。达米安知道他放弃了。

游刃有余的，宣示占有和威胁的吻包含力量地压在他后颈上，肩膀上。Alpha进一步开始享用他的身体。

迪克闭上了眼睛。而他蹙眉的力度加大。

一只有力的手从前方拖住了迪克的下腹，而迪克努力不让自己颤抖着，他从未被开拓过的后穴正被一个信息素侵略性十足的Alpha用粗壮的性器推挤并缓慢坚定地进入地更深。迪克急促地喘息着，有吻落在他脖颈上，在这些连续不断的撩拨下他可以感受到自身体深处开始扩散的变化。迪克小声呻吟着，他的感官正逐步被迫性质地陷入情欲。Alpha炽热的阴茎甚至直接挤开了内部那道最隐蔽且狭窄的缝隙——这让迪克几乎不可控制地抬高了上身，未彻底准备充分的生殖腔入口令烧灼的疼痛和快感从内部翻搅迸发，一切都使年长者瞠大眼睛地呜咽出声。

插入他体内的性器甜蜜又用力地蹂躏着此刻那些敏感又柔软的内壁。借着部分体液的润滑Alpha开始真正毫不留情地干着他，迪克能感觉到随着对方的动作他的身体在紧绷和瘫软之间挣扎着。

“你感觉起来该死的好，”达米安充满占有性地咬着他的耳朵低语，迪克颤抖着，“而我迫不及待着看你被我们的孩子从内部涨满。然后我仍旧会狠狠地干你，理查德——把你做到彻底失去意识或头脑里除了迎合我外什么都不会有。”

迪克的呜咽因恐惧骤停——而随后而来的是更深的绝望在深渊里将他拉扯得更深。他睁大海蓝色的眼睛，身体被愈发明显的本能所控，几乎使他因Alpha全然彰显征服欲的侵犯在下方发抖。掺杂痛苦的猛烈快感冲撞着他的内外，随着时间那阵越来越明显的灼热和酥麻从深处开始美妙地聚集——他的后穴和通往生殖腔的甬道早已都被完全撑开，深入他体内的粗壮性器未曾停歇地碾磨着他的内部。

达米安注意到他身下的Beta忽然绷紧全身大声呻吟出来，年轻男人扯高一边的唇角去吸舔对方后颈的腺体。高潮逼近的边缘迪克感到自己近乎承受不住地想要逃离这一切，但达米安完完全全把他锁在了固定的范围内。

终于他的大脑停止了所有运作——全部的燥热和酥痒忽然猛烈地自他体内深处爆发，迪克意识模糊地呻吟出声，眼睛不知在看着何处。生理性的泪水从他眼眶流出，下秒那便被Alpha轻笑着舔去了，达米安将他正面抱了起来，大量的精液射进了Beta被操开的子宫，彻底注满了迪克，一部分甚至溢出了年长者的穴口。

迪克喘息不止地向前瘫倒在他拥有者的肩膀上，任由另一人从下方继续抽挺着他的身体。他刚刚被一名强大的Alpha完全地标记。

他的下巴被抬了起来，一个侵略性的吻侵袭了他的口腔。达米安依旧紧握年长者的腰将他的Beta按在自己的阴茎上，享受着对方高潮的余温。迪克像是已经失去了所有力量的被他掌握在手里。

一切还未结束。迪克承受着对方毫不餍足的索取，达米安舔咬他柔软的脖颈皮肤，Beta想要别过脑袋，但被一只强壮的手限制在了方便他的占有者进一步享用那些腺体的角度。

迪克不知道时间过了多久，但当意识更为清醒些的同时他亦感到就像有什么正越来越扼紧他的喉咙，令他的胸腔在喘息间都发痛着，仿佛要将迪克一点一点地从世界抽离，将他扔进关满了以往所有梦魇的闭室。

夜翼缓慢地抬起眼睛，对上了那个冷漠又玩味儿的神情。迪克知道另一人收录了他每一个细微的表情变化。

“接下来我要像这样直接看着你。”

他的下颚被Alpha掌握手中，迪克被迫与那双冰绿色的眼睛对视。

“——我们还有很多时间，理查德。”年轻男人慵懒而又危险的低沉嗓音提醒着他。“我知道你从未放弃过离开这里。而未来你也能尽管尝试。”

他说道，满意地从对方被一贯坚韧遮盖的蓝眼睛中捕捉到一分悄然蔓延的恐惧。尽管他身处劣势的俘虏已在过去的日子竭尽所能地抵抗他。当拳头不管用的时候，很多时候便是这双顽强的眼睛。

达米安不再停滞他们的动作，他松开了手，改为将年长者向下推摁进床垫并用身体把迪克禁锢于此。他知道他的Beta仍处在被标记的本能影响下，而这或许会增添更多今晚可寻的乐趣。

 

TBC


End file.
